Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts
This is the fifth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- That night in the Fighting Flatteeth Girls’ cabin, Cera, Myra, Rita, Tippy, Ali, and Ducky were playing a little game. “Tippy will now say the rules,” Tippy explained. “Everyone hear, since we now know how to do what the humans call “writing”, we each write down a secret, and share it with only ONE other person, the person who we give it to, and if you reveal the secret to ANYONE else, you have to spend the entire next night covered in dirty mud.” Everyone made an “ugh” noise at that. CC Ali: I’m glad to be getting along with everyone. I already know Ducky and Cera, and Tippy’s pretty cool too, and even though they’re sharpteeth, Rita and Myra seem nice. I’m sure this game won’t hurt our friendships in anyway. Everyone wrote down their secrets…while, Ducky, Myra, and Rita had no problems, but Cera, Ali, and Tippy, being four-legged dinos, were having massive problems. “Keep the cameras off us,” Rita called. Everyone wrote down their secrets, and dropped it in a pile in the center. “Tippy tells you take only one secret, and you must keep it personal,” the spiketail instructed. Ducky grabbed the rock that somebody had written “I’m in love with Chomper.” Ducky wondered who that could be from. Tippy read the secret she grabbed. “I like setting things on fire.” CC Tippy: Tippy wants to know if we can find a way to stop fire from being made now. Cera read the one she grabbed. It read: “A think a certain longneck here is pretty cute.” Cera grinned, she KNEW whose this was. CC Cera: Heh heh. Blackmail material… THE NEXT MORNING….. All of the 19 remaining players were gathered in the Mess Hall, when Chris and chef came out with two eheels. One had all 4 of the sharpteeth players name’s written, while the other had all 15 of the remaining leafeaters’ names written on them. “Since the producers know you’re sick of this crappy food we’ve been serving you, we’ve decided to make two fridges full of good food for both types of you players. BUT… there is only one key to each fridge, and only one of you will get the key to each, and only you can use it. Now my assistant Chef Hatchet will spin both wheels, if he pleases.” “Whatever,” Chef replied, and spun the wheels. The flattooth wheel stopped on “Tricia”, while the sharptooth wheel stopped on “Rory.” “All right!” Tricia bragged. She ran to grab the key, but she slipped on the way. CC Tricia: OK, I’ve been accident-prone since I left my egg. This place is still fun! Chris made an announcement: “Since you all are…or all aren’t….interested in knowing this week’s challenge, I might as well tell you now: Our interviews with you beforehand all mentioned you like singing right?” “Right,” replied everyone, and were about to burst into the song “Good Times, Good friends,” when chris said. “No please, dudes. We don’t want our ratings to lower.” “So what’s the challenge?” Cera asked. “Good question Cera,” replied Chris. “The interns and I have pre-selected 3 players from each team, and by the end of tonight, must come up with a new song, and whichever team has the better song wins invincibility.” “That sounds fun, it does, it does,” commented Ducky. Chirs pulled out two pieces of paper. “Representing the Super Sharpteeth team will be Petrie, Ruby, and Shorty.” “Ah man,” Shorty sighed. CC Shorty: I can’t sing. Listen to this…. (Sings a note, confession cam’s lens can be seen cracking.) “Representing the Fighting Flatteeth team will be Spike, Cera, and Rita.” “Uh Chris?” Littlefoot asked. “Spike can’t really talk, ya know.” “Sucks to be you dudes,” Chris replied. LATER THAT DAY…. Outside the Super Sharpteeth cabins, Tera was trying to help her team come up with material. “What are things you know a lot about?” she asked the 3 chosen team members. “I think that’s a good way to come up with a song.” The longneck, runner, and flyer all thought for a moment. “Me snuggling stick,” Petrie said. “Being the boss,” Shorty said. “Talking big, big talking,” Ruby said. “This is hopeless,” Tera muttered. “We’re gonna lose 3 times in a row, aren’t we?” complained Shorty. “Me hope not,” said Petrie nervously. The Fighting Flatteeth were preparing at their cabins. “Looks like it up’s to you, Rita and Cera,” Littlefoot said. “I already got an idea for a song,” Rita said. “I don’t think love songs to Chomper will score high,” Nod muttered. “I have an idea,” Chomper smiled. “I made this up back in the Mysterious Beyond: I’m just a sharptooth whose intentions are good, Oh gosh, please don’t let me be misunderstood. “That sounds dumb,” Cera muttered. “Cera, don’t be mean,” Littlefoot frowned. “Hey we need a good song, 1 of our teammates can’t even sing,” Cera retorted. “You can at least be nice,” Nod said. CC Nod: I think I can have more fun now that Hyp and Mutt are gone. I never really wanted to be mean, I was just going with the flow. Guido looked nervous. “Oh man, we’re going down for sure,” the feathery flyer said. “Don’t give up dweeb,” Shorty said, stepping on one of his arms. “OW!” Guido yelled. “Knock it off,” Tera said. Petrie looked at Tera. “Could you help me sing better?” Petrie asked, a little nervous. “Sure Petrie,” smiled Tera. Tera knew what to say. “First off, maybe we can solve that grammar problem of yours,” the flyer smiled. “Me no have no grammar problem,” Petrie responded, having no idea of what Tera meant. Cera and Rita were practicing their singing, Spike providing their “background music.” Rita was fairly decent, but Cera… “Cera, you kinda need to improve your ability to sing….majorly.” Cera looked furious. “Oh I can sing better than you,” she said. Myra, off to side, frowned. “Not this again.” Ali chuckled. “If I heard correctly, only your mm, dad, and sister really seem to like your musical abilities.” She then saw Cera’s head get red with anger. “Everybody get outta the way!” Chomper called to his teammates. CC Cera: OK, Ali has no idea what’s she saying. That dumb longneck just won’t agree that threehorns are the best at everything, including singing. But mark my words: she’ll pay for that comment. (Chuckles sinisterly.) “Well I least I don’t have a secret crush on somebody!” Cera yelled for everyone, including the Super Sharpteeth team, Chris and Chef, and the camera crew to hear. Ali looked shock. “Cera you didn’t!”Ali said, teeth cleched. “Yeah Cera, Tippy told you to promise last night!” Tippy said, siding with Ali. “Repeat after me…” Tera instructed. “I like to eat treestars.” Petrie took a few deep breaths. “Me….Me….M….I like to eat treestars,” Petrie finally said triumphantly. “All right, I knew you could do it!” Tera commented. “Thank you Tera,” Petrie commented. “Me..I mean I, say thanks to you.” Tricia smiled. “When we win, I’ll get all of you a snack from the fridge!” “What about me?” asked Rory. “You have the other key,” Tricia smiled. Ruby looked at Itchy. “Itchy, why haven’t you suggested anything?” the runner asked. “Because I just don’t like it when others watch me,” Itchy replied. “Then why did you even sign up for this?” she asked. “No reason,” muttered Itchy. CC Ruby: Something’s been bugging me about Itchy since he arrived, but I don’t know what that something about Itchy is. THAT NIGHT…… Cera and Ali were being briefly treated at the infirmary from a little tussle they had before the competition. “If we lose, your so out of the game Cera,” Ali said angrily, Littlefoot, Tippy, and Nod agreeing with her. “We’ll see about that,” Cera snickered. CC Cera: They don’t even know about my alliance with Myra and Ducky. If they only knew…” Since all 9 of them were already there, the Super Sharpteeth team would be going first. “Good luck you guys,” Guido, Tera, Itchy, Tricia, Rory, and Rhett called from the crowd. Shorty took the lead singing part, with Petrie and Ruby doing back-up. Hatchling, don’t understand.. Why we can’t just hold along, to each other’s paws. This time, might be the last, I’m afraid, Unless, I make it all too clear. I need you so, oh oh… Take these broken flyer’s wings.. “Man, where’d Shorty and Ruby come up with a song like that?” Ali listened to, impressed. Tera flew over. “It was Petrie’s song,” she smiled. “Whoa,” Chomper, Myra, and Ducky said amazed. Chris had been listening to his MP3 player to block out the noise, so Chef was left to judge. “OK, here’s your stupid score,” he said, giving the Super Sharpteeth a 9. “ALL RIGHT!” They all cheered. The Fighting Flatteeth were next. “We need a perfect score to win, so DON”T MESS THIS UP.” Cera said to Spike and Rita sternly. The sharptooth and spiketail shared a gulp. Needless to say, they weren’t as good. Spike could only sing medium notes, Cera was too high pitched. (Don’t believe me? Rewatch the song “Things Change” From Great Day of the Flyers.) Rita was their only decent singer. BTW, since the team couldn’t agree on a song, so a lot of it was improve. Chef Hatchet gave them a score of “6.” “”Looks like the Super Sharpteeth win invincibility!” Chris congratulated. “All right!” the 9 team members cheered, jumping up and down, Guido, Tera, Petrie, and Itchy flapping their wings. “So, Fighting Flatteeth, in 1 hour vote someone off in the confession cam, and I’ll see you at the Bonfire Ceremony.” CC Cera: So they thought I was mean to Ali, big deal. To stay in the game, I just needed 4 votes against Spike. Ducky I talked into by saying that Spike probably wasn’t having fun here, Myra’s in my alliance already, so I just needed two more. Rita seems to vote off whoever Chomper votes off, and getting Chomper to side with me? No skin off my bones. CC Chomper: She told me where I could find a dead threehorn and she let me eat the skin off it’s bones. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY… “Since you’re all tired, I’ll just throw the sweet bubbles to you,” Chris said. “And remember, whoever doesn’t get a sweet bubble, must walk down the Tunnel of Shame, and they can’t come back, ever. The first sweet bubble of the night goes to Chomper,” he said, throwing it to the happy rex. “Next, Ali….Littlefoot…Myra…Rita…Ducky…” Littlefoot and Ali smiled at each other while they ate their prize. “Nod…..Tippy…” Tippy looked relieved, as did Nod. “Cera, Spike, down to you…” Chris said. Spike looked terrified, but Cera looked confident. “Spike, you’re a happy, quiet guy. That usually makes you an underdog.” “What’s a dog?” Littlefoot asked. “Never mind man,” replied Chris. “And usually an underdog wins these things. I hate to say this, but the final sweet bubble goes to………….Cera.” The threehorn smiled, collecting her prize. Spike frowned, while Ali, Littlefoot, Tippy, and Nod looked shocked. “We will miss you Spike, we will, we will,” Ducky said, trying to comfort her stepbrother. Spike walked down the tunnel. CC Tippy: Tippy now officially hates Cera. CC Ali: If Ms. Stuck-up Threehorn thinks, we won’t pay her back for this, she is so wrong. Later that night, all of the Fighting Flatteeth had gone to sleep except Ali. Meanwhile, the Super Sharpteeth were throwing a party. Ali walked over to the SS boy’s cabin. “Ali? What are you doing here?” Guido asked. “Could I talk to Rory?” she asked politely. “Sure,” replied Guido. “What do you need re for?” Rory asked. “You’ll see,” Ali smiled evilly. Ali and Rory were in the Sharptooth-Food fridge. “Just sniff one out, there’s probably one here,” Ali said. “Ah ha! Here’s one” Rory smiled, carrying a threehorn carcass. “Help me with this please.” Ali asked, and Rory nodded. Carrying it back to the FF girl’s cabin, Ali and Rory put it next to Cera, who was snoozing. “Just gotta wait for her to wake up now,” Ali smiled. “Night Rory,” she said. THE NEXT MORNING…. “AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!” Ali, Ducky, Tippy, Myra, and Rita were woken up by a loud scream. “Yes..” Ali laughed in silent victory. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes